two worlds are better than one
by mashimaru27
Summary: Pan is from the past. Trunks is living in the future with a horrible father. What happens when Trunks builds a time machine leading him to the past, and straight to Pans heart. Horrible summary! story is really good tho! please R
1. Chapter One

Two worlds are better than one  
  
This is my first time writing to fanfiction,so i hope u like it!If ya dont, keep reading till ya do!Heehee! Well i hope you like it.  
  
Trunks:21Future  
  
Marron:20 Future  
  
Goten: 20 Past  
  
Bra:18 Future  
  
Pan:19 Past  
  
Crillon:21 Future  
  
Capter one  
  
Future  
  
"Ahhhh! I'm late!" yelled Trunks. Once again, he was late for school. He quickly put on his clothes and gear on. Brushed his teeth and ran out his room  
  
"Dont forget your jet pack" said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks mom" Trunks grabed his jetpack and blasted off to his school.  
  
Past  
  
"Yawwwwwwwwn" It was 5:00 in the moring, Pan was just getting up. She walked over to her closet to get dressed. She didnt realize her dog was lying on the floor until.....  
  
"AaaHH!" Pan triped over the dog. "Stupid dog"  
  
Pan got up.  
  
"Stupid dog!" groaned Pan. Just then, Goten came in.  
  
"Good morning Pan! I see you have already started your daily schedual by tripping over the dog again!" said Goten as he pointed and laughed at her. Every day Pan would trip over the dog, Goten says it's her daily thing.  
  
Future  
  
Trunks was happily dreaming of him in a world of candy.  
  
"ooooooo! My dream has come true! Look at all these candies!! yummy chocolate =)" sighed Trunks.  
  
"MR. BRIEFS! WAKE UP!" shouted Trunk's teacher. "This is the third time this week!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry! I promise it wont happen again!" pleaded Trunks.  
  
"Yeah it better not! The next time, your heading straight to the office!"  
  
!RING!RING!  
  
The bell rang. "Whew...finally lunch time!!" shouted trunks happily. Trunks ran to the cafeteia. They were serving hamburgers. As he walked in, he met his enemy, Crillon. They have been enemies sinced grade one.  
  
"Hey Trunks, if your looking for a place to sit, it's right over there" Crillon pointed to a table in the corner were nerds and losers sat. Trunks gave Crillon the finger "Haha! Shutup Crillon" He went and got a hamburger and chocolate milk. "That will be 10.00 please!" said the cashier. "What!! 10.00 for a hamburger and chocolate milk!!??" "The young gentlemen over there said that you would be paying for his lunch today!" said the clerk as she pointed over to Crillon. Trunks shot death glares at Crillon while Crillon just sat there laughing and eating all the hamburgers that Trunks supposivly bought for him.  
  
Trunks had to think of a way to get back at Crillon. "Yes! I got it!" He crept up behind Crillon and poured the chocolate milk all over him. "Hey Crillon!" Shouted Trunks" Looks like the drinks are on you!" Everyone began to laugh. "This isn't over Trunks!" Crillon ran to the bathroom.  
  
Trunks sat down at a table and begain to eat his hamburger. "Hey Trunks!" "*Cough!*Cough!" Trunks choked on his hamburger. It was Marron, the girl he liked". *Cough! Hey Marron!" Trunks begain to blush. "Did you see hat happened to Crillon? Who ever did that is horrible!" said Marron as she sat down. "Uhh...yeah....horrible..." Trunks became bright red.  
  
Well thats the end of my first chapter!! I hope you guys liked it so far! It's just the start of it...my chapters to come..are much better!!! trust me! Keep readin to see how Crillon gets back at Trunks and what our lovely lady pan is up to!..Don't forget to tell me what you think and how to make my story better :) 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back! Since I have alot of free time I can write alot :^)That means no one will have to wait a long time for the next chapter!Well,on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Past  
  
Pan was happily eating lunch when one of her classmates came. "Hey cutie! How would you like to go out with me tonight?" he said.  
  
"No thanks! I like people who takes showers!" Pan begain to wave her hand across her nose. Pan got up to throw away her lunch.  
  
The guy became angry with Pan's reaction. He was the star on the soccer team! What girl could resist him...or so he thought. He wasn't going to let Pan get away with making him look stupid. "Come back" said the guy as s he squeesed Pans butt. "Ha ha....this outa show her to make me look dumb. I can embarass her way more" the young soccer player thought to himself.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" yelled Pan. "No one...and I mean no one grabs my ass!" She began to beat the guy up. Kick here and punch there. POW!POW!POW! In no time at all, Pan had that guy beaten down with bruises here and there and a broken nose. For a girl, she was pretty strong.  
  
"That'll teach you to cross the line with me!" Pan said with a snicker on her face. Pan was getting ready to throw another punch when.. "Miss. Son! Put Kyle down right now! To my office Pan!" The principle had walked in right before Pan was about to put the guy in a hospital!  
  
Future  
  
Once again Trunks had fallen asleep in class. (wow he must not sleep a lot out side of school!! -.-') "TRUNKS!!!" Trunks woke up to a very annoying voice.. "I'm up! i'm up!" "haha sure you are! You're such a dork always falling asleep in class!" yelled Crillon. "The teacher let me wake you up this time. He went off to go get some more paint...we uhhh ran out of some colours..ahahahhahaha" "What are you laughin about! man you sound like a hyeena when you laugh!" "Arghh shutup underwear boy. At least i don't have paint all over my face!" "Man, what are you talking about!"  
  
Trunks went up to go look at the mirror. He could hear people giggling and he can ssee them pointing at him. When he finalyl reached the mirror, his face become bright red with anger and embarrasment. No one could handle it anymore..everyone in the class burst out laughing!  
  
"Crillon!! what the hell is wrong with you!! your such an ass!" With that, Trunks ran to the bathroom to try and wash it off. In the hallway he bumped into somone familiar.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" a cheerful voice echoed the empty halls. "Why do you have paint all over your face? aahhahah you look so funny!" Trunks face turned a red again. "I...ughh....we...ummm...I was just in..art class! And we had to see how uhh creative we could be with a...umm paint and out face!"...It was obvious that he was lying, but he was hoping she bought it! "well i'm glad i didnt take art class this year! We'll i should be heading back to class. later Trunks"  
  
"whew...that was a close one!" thought trunks..  
  
Past  
  
"This is the third time this week you ahve hurt that boy!" yelled the principle. "It's not my fault tho! I tell him to back off. I dont want any type of disease that he carries!" Pan was once again whining about another boy.  
  
Pan was a beautiful girl. She had beautiful raven hair that went to her waste. She had these amazing midnight blue coloured eyes that any guy would fall for. She was very gorgrous and many guys have tried to ask her out. Most of the time she would refuse, or the other times, she would jsut beat them up!  
  
"Pan! If you don't stop this behaviour i will have to..."  
  
Pan stood up "You'll what! Call my parents!?!!" Pan's parents had died 5 months ago. Someone had tried to rob them and their parents tried to fight them off, but it was no use. Gohon and Videl just wasn't strong enough. The burgler soon after was caught, but he was captured a little to late.  
  
"hmm...*sigh* Pan, just go home for the rest of the day okay" "Fine it's not liek i want to stay in the dump anyways!" With that, Pan left the room  
  
Just when Pan was about to leave...a familiar voice reached her ears  
  
"where are you going Pan?".... 


	3. Chapter Three

This is the third chapter! How yall like it :)  
  
"where are you going pan?"  
  
"ahhh! uh... I mean, hey Buu!" said Pan. It was the boy she had a crush on for a long time. With his shiney pink hair and his beautiful light skin plus his strong muscles, who wouldn't like him? thought pan. "I saw what that guy did to you, I think you had the right to kick his ass!" Buu was also a very kind boy. Pan blushed "really? Umm.....buu....I ..I.." she was ready to tell him her feelings"I........I......."  
  
RING! RING! The teacher had rang the bell, it was time to back in class.  
  
"What were you about to say?"asked Buu.  
  
"(sigh) nothing........ see you later...." Pan left the shool and headed towards home.  
  
Future  
  
This time, Trunks was accutally awake in class!(what a surprise!) "Gotta stay awake just in case Crillon pulls another stupid prank on me!" thought Trunks." I will never fall asleep in class again!"( yeah right)  
  
Trunk's teacher entered the room. "Your assignment today class" started the teacher "study about the year 1230b.c. (i don't know when this actually is...but yeah :) ) you must find out there life including houses, food,and other stuff"  
  
"Damit! What a boring assignment!" moaned Trunks. RING!RING!  
  
"Class dissmissed!" said the teacher.  
  
"Finally! School's over!" Trunks blasted off on his jetpack.  
  
On his way home, his jetpack begain to brakedown. POoF!CRASH!BANG!BANG!  
  
Then Trunk's jetpack completely crashed and trunks went flying down. "AHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!"cried Trunk's. Luckily, he landed on his ass. "ouuuwww! stupid 5 year old jetpack! (sigh) I'll guess that means i'm walking home!" and he started to walk. Then he saw a bus. "A bus can get me home!" Trunks ran onto the bus. "Two dollars please!" said the busdriver. Trunks reached into all off his pokets. His change came up to 33 cents. "If I didn't pay for Crillons lunch i could have gotten a ride!"yelled Trunks. "Well ya paid for his anyways so get off!" the busdriver pushed Trunks off and left the bus stop.  
  
"Fine! I'll walk home!" moaned Trunks.  
  
2 hours later Trunks house  
  
Trunks enterd his house.  
  
"Your late" It was Trunks father Vegeta.  
  
"My jet pack broke down and I didn't have enough money for the bus" said Trunks.  
  
" your lying! You went out with your friends or something didn't you!" Vegeta walked towards Trunks. "No! I'm telling the truth! I swear!"yelled Trunks. Vegeta begain to beat Trunks down. "I'll teach you to lie!" Vegeta wouldn't stop untill....  
  
"What's going on here!?!" Bulma came in. She saw Trunks on the floor and ran towards him.  
  
"Stop hurting Trunks! Stop hurting both our kids!" yelled Bulma. "Woman, don't tell me what to do!" "WOMAN!?!?!" "*humph* He has to be more discplined! He can't go running off like a crazy animal!" Vegeta was always hurting Trunks and Bra for no reason. (I know Vegeta isn't that mean!!). Bra thinks he gets it from his father which is her grandpa.  
  
"Honey, go into your room to let me talk to your father" said Bulma. Trunks went off immeditly.  
  
Well thats the end of chapter 3! Yeah, I know! Why pick Buu? I don't really know why! And poor Trunks! Don't worry..its kinda p/b and t/m but it'll all change later on :) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 is here!! Yeahhhhhh! : )Hope you all like it!!  
  
"Honey, go into your room and let me talk to your father" said Bulma. Trunks went immeditly.  
  
Trunks was getting a little bored waiting in his room so he started rummaging through his old things to see what he could find. He found a box under his bed. He opened it and found the " build your own time machine ". He gotten it last year for his birthday but never tried it out.  
  
"I'll just build it to get things off my mind" said Trunks as he begain to build his time machine. It wasn't long till he was finished. It turned out to be a watch. Trunks was very smart and good at building and operating machines..after all he was Bulma's son. "I'll try it out just for fun. It's probably not gonna work" said Trunks.  
  
Past At home  
  
Pan had made dinner at home and set it on the table. Chichi and Goku wern't home from work. (yes chichi has a job) Then Goten came in.  
  
"Why are you home so early? Your school doesn't end for another 30 minutes." said Goten. Pan lived with him, Goku and Chichi. Pan sees him as her brother, even though he already was her blood uncle.  
  
"Beated up a kid again" Pan filled two bowls of rice. They were getting ready to eat when... BLAST! "OMG. What the hell was that!?!" Pan and Goten ran to the living room where they had heard the noise. There stood a young boy with lavender hair. "Ummm....hi! My name is Trunks!" Pan took a few steps towards Trunks being very cautious. "Where did you come from?" asked Pan. Trunks laughed, "I guess you guys don't get any vistors from the future huh!" Just then Goten ran up to Trunks.  
  
"WOW! The future! How cool!" Goten started to examine Trunks with such exitement. Pan grabbed Goten away and continued to stare at this strange person standing in their living room. Alot of people in Pans neighbour- hood are real bad people. They do really evil things, even murder! So Pan has to always stay on guard.  
  
"How do we know that your from the future!" said Pan. She started walking circles around him and poking him here and there.  
  
Goten frowned "Look at his outfit! It's way better than owers! Plus it's shiney!" Goten was a bit stupid when it came to new things. Trunks pushed a button on his arm. "This is my robot dog!" he said. A white light apeared on the ground and a silver dog popped out.  
  
"THAT IS SOOO COOOL!!!" shouted Goten."See Pan! We dont have any robot or what ever it's called dogs! That means he's from the future!" cried Goten. Goten wanted to touch the dog so badly but Pan kept holding him back incase it was a trick.  
  
"So your name is Pan! Sounds like something you use in a kitchen! ahahahhah!" Trunks took out his notebook and begain to write down whatever he could see.  
  
Pan was finally convinced that Trunks was from the future. She let go Goten and he ran right to the dog. "Whats your name and why are you here" asked Pan.  
  
"Well like i said earlier...my name is Trunks Briefs"  
  
"ahahahhahahaha! You have an underwear name! Boxer boy!! Ahahahhahahahahahahahhhaah! * cough! I mean, go on..." said Pan.  
  
"Very funnny, I came here for a school project" said Trunks. "Can I ask you a few things??" ask Trunks. "sure why not, its not like I have anything to do!" Then Pan and Trunks sat down in the living room as Trunks asked her some questions. Like what the house made of and what kind of food they have, and .other stuff.  
  
"Come, you must be hungrey" said Pan. Everyone went to the kitchen and began to eat.  
  
"WOW! This stuff is way better than what I eat back home!" shouted Trunks." Who makes this stuff?"  
  
" I do" said Pan. Trunks ate a bunch of the food that Pan made. Even though Pan saw him as a pig now, she felt flattered that he loved her cooking so much.  
  
"Hey, where are your parents?" asked Trunks. The whole room was silent.  
  
" Uh.... well.. Pan..." Goten didn't know how to say it without making Pan upset. " They..... there....."  
  
Pan got up" their dead!" she left the table and went to her room in tears.  
  
" oo..I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
" Don't worry about it! You didn't know! Pan just doesn't like to mention her parents, she still lives with me and my parents though. She is actually my neice, so its okay. We love having her around" Goten begain to clear the table.  
  
RING! RING! "AHHHH OMG whats that noise!! its coming from your pocket dude!!" cried Goten "No, no! it's ok its jsut a phone" Goten looks at him strangely...(poor goten -.-'). "I'll explain later okay Goten?". "alrighty" RING! RING! "Hello" "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Where have you been! You better come home right now!"  
  
Well theres the end! I wonder who it is! It could be his parents, or crillon pulling another prank! Who ever it is, you guys are gonna have to wait till chapter 5! :'( Till next time! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5! So, we left off when someone called Trunks cell phone! Who is it? Well, it's- Never gonna tell you! Gonna have to read it! O! Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
" Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Where have you've been? You better come home right now!"  
  
Trunks picked his cellphone up."hi mom!"  
  
"Thats all you have to say to me young man!?!" shouted Bulma.  
  
Goten whispered to Pan "If his mother is what ever that is, I wonder how his father looks!" Pan giggled then she begain to wonder as well. (poor pan and goten..thinking the cell phone is Trunk's mom! -.-')  
  
"Mom, why are you yelling so loud?" asked Trunks.  
  
"WHY!!!!!! Lets see.... you've been missing for two whole days!!!!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"What? No, I have been only missing for a couple of hours!" Trunks was confused(and hungry) "Well, where ever you are, come back home! Your father and I are worried sick!" said Bulma. "Father? Worried about me? Ha! Thats a laugh!" said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! Your father still cares about you! And you know that!" Bulma was the only one Vegeta ever talked normaly to. He told her he loves Trunks and Bra, no matter what. Trunks and Bra would never believe that.  
  
"Mom, i have to go," And with that, he hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Pan.  
  
"What is your father's body shape? Is he like your mother?" asked Goten.  
  
"Of coarse he's the same form as her" said Trunks. Then goten was really confused. "How do two cellphone parents make a human boy?" asked Goten.  
  
"What? OOOooo! Come on, I'll explain on the way, may I stay here for a week or two?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure" said Pan " It's always nice to have vistors to sleep over!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaa! Lets buy alcohol!!!!" shouted Goten.  
  
Pan bonked Goten on the head "No way! Remeber the last time you drank alcohol!!" said Pan.  
  
Apparently, Goten has a drinking problem, once he starts, he can't stop. Last time he had a drink, he drank so munch, he thought he was in a nude beach! So he took off all he's clothes and ran around town naked. It' was a good thing Pan caught up with him to knock him out cold.  
  
A few mins. later Chichi and Goku came home from work. Pan introduced Trunks to them. She told them about his project and that he needed to stay for a while. Chichi and Goku thought he was a nice guy and decided to let him stay.  
  
"You can stay here for as long as you want" said Goku "just stay away from my sweet honey!"  
  
"Oh no sir! I would never hit on your wife!" said Trunks.  
  
"Wife? I was talking about the food!" laughed Goku. Chichi ran to the kitchen and came back with a pan. WACK!! "OOOWWWW! O come on honey! You know I was just joking!" said Goku.  
  
"Come on Trunks! I'll show you to your room!" said Pan.  
  
"Pan, we have no extra rooms remember?" said Chichi.  
  
"Then where will he sleep?" asked Pan.  
  
"Meeee! Pick me!!" shouted Goten.  
  
"No way young man! You will just keep him up all night!!" said Goku.  
  
"so" said Goten with a shrug.  
  
"Trunks will just have to sleep in Pan's room!" said Chichi.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Ewwwwww" said trunks.  
  
"hey, it's either Pan's room, or mine and Chichi's room" said Goku.  
  
"I'll take Pans" sighed Trunks.  
  
"And if i catch you touching my little angel, I'm gonna kill you!" said Goku.  
  
"Sir, I would never do anything to your granddaughter!" said Trunks.  
  
"grandaughter? I ment the food storage!"said Goku laughing. WACK!! "OOWWW! man Chichi!!" shouted Goku.  
  
"what, it wasn't me" said Chichi" I'm not the one with the pan anymore" Chichi pointed over to Pan holding the pan.  
  
"I gotta know where everyone hides them!!" said Goku rubing his head. Soon everyone got tired and went to bed.  
  
Pan's room  
  
Pan was fast asleep on her bed while trunks was on the floor. Chichi set two fluffy blankets on the floor so trunks wouldn't hurt his back, then she gave him two pillows and a blanket for warmth.  
  
Trunks wasn't able to sleep. "does dad really care about me? If he did, why does he abuse me? Maybe it's for a good thing, but when was abuse a good cause?" thought trunks. Questions kept whirling and whirling through Trunks head. ( poor trunks :'[ )  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Trunks.  
  
"hahah! " laughed Pan.  
  
"very funny!" said Trunks.  
  
"Can't sleep?" asked Pan.  
  
"Nope, you?"  
  
"No, I slept fine. I just got hungry, lets go into the kitchen for a midnight snack!" said Pan. Trunks was scared because of Goku's warning, but he went anyways.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Pan had cut out two peices of strawberry cake. Trunks was about to take a bite out of his cake when-  
  
"NOOOOOOO"  
  
Goku came flying at trunks, he tackled him down to the growned.  
  
"ahhhhhhh!" shouted Trunks " sir! please get off of me!! your heavy!!"  
  
"What did I tell you about touching my sweetie!!" shouted Goku.  
  
"It was Pan's idea to eat cake!! i swear!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Goku got up," Okay then."  
  
Thats the end!! Hoped ya liked it!! Keep sending those reviews please!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 everyone!! Thanks for the review to!! kepp sending them!!  
  
" It was Pan's idea to have a piece of cae I swear!" shouted Trunks.  
  
" okay then" said Goku. He got off of Trunks and begain to eat Trunks cake.  
  
" Yummmy! this cake is delicos!" said Goku. In less than 5 seconds, Trunks peice of cake was gone.  
  
"Well, good night everyone!!" Goku left the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry about my grandpa Trunks." said Pan.  
  
"Thats alright, I wasn't that hungry anyways" said Trunks. After that, Pan and Trunks went back to Pan's room to go to sleep.  
  
morning Pan's room  
  
Pan was wide awake, it was 6:00 am. She woke up and jsut sat up in her bed, not realizing that she was staring at the sleeping Trunks for a long time.  
  
"For a guy from the future he's not that bad looking" thought Pan "I wonder if he's a robot seeing that his pet is a robot" She leaned over to poke Trunks face. "His skin feels normal, But what about the skin underneath him! There's only one way to find out!" Pan punched Trunks to see if he was metal under his skin.  
  
PUNCH!  
  
"AHHHHhhhhhhHH!" shouted trunks." What was that for!!!"  
  
"Just seeing if your a robot, guess I was wrong!!" laughed Pan. "I have to go to school today,if you want you can stay at home or come with me to school"  
  
"I'll just go to school with you, I still have to do the rest of my project" said trunks. Trunks got up, he begain to walk over to the door when-  
  
"Ahh!" Trunks tripped over Pan's dog.  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHahahahhahAHAHHahahahHA!" laughed Pan. She helped him up. " c'mon, lets go have some breakfest"  
  
the kitchen  
  
Pan and trunks went to the kitchen, there the saw Goten eating a whole cake to himself. He had just takin' the last bite of what was left.  
  
"GOTEN!! THAT CAKE WAS MINE!! I NEEDED IT FOR SCHOOL!! AND WHY ARE YOU EATING CAKE FOR BREAKFAST!!!??" shouted Pan.  
  
"Why? so that you can give it to Buu then he would become your boyfriend!! and, i want to! :P i like cake!" laughed Goten.  
  
Pan blushed "Who says I like Buu!! I dont like him! He's just a really good friend!!"  
  
"fine, whatever you think" Goten left for school.  
  
Pan went back to her room, then came back to the kitchen.  
  
"come on trunks" she said " I know a great place to eat"  
  
"But I thought you had school" said Trunks.  
  
"School doesn't start for another two hours" said Pan.  
  
"WHAT!! then why did we wake up so early!!!" yelled trunks.  
  
"Thats how long it takes me to eat 10 bowls of noodels!" Pan grabbed trunks and they ran off. At the noodle shop, Pan and trunks were gulping away into there third bowl.  
  
"These noodels are the best ever!! I dont wanna stop eating them!!" said Trunks.  
  
"waiter!!" shouted Pan as another waitress came. " two more bowls of noodles please!"  
  
"but mam, you already have to pay sixty dollars for the six bowls! I dont think you can afford another bowl!!" said the waitress.  
  
Pan reached into her poket. She only had eigty dollars and she needed the 20 dollars to buy lunch for her and Trunks at school. " Guess your right."  
  
Pan payed the sixty dollars and left to go to school. While Pan and trunks were walking to school, Trunks begain to look at Pan for a long time. " For a gurl from the past, she's kinda cute" thought Trunks. "wait, why can't I stop looking at her?" "umm Tunks, what are you staring at!?!? DO i have something on my face?" "No, your face is perfect...uhhh i mean..ummm no.." Trunks begain to blush "huh!!?!" Pan was lost. She didnt't know what Trunks was talking about! "omg....i think i have a crush on-" Trunk's thoughts had been interrupted.  
  
"Here we are! My school!" shouted Pan.  
  
Trunks looked away, to his amazment, Pan's school was two times bigger than his!  
  
"WHOAAAA!" he said.  
  
"well come on! Dont just stand there!" Pan ran into the school. Trunks followed. Pan began to show him each class and room, she told him what did they do in the room and what were the rules.  
  
"Um...Pan....." said trunks "where the bathroom?"  
  
pan laughed "haha I'll show you." Pan walked trunks to the bathroom, she told him she'd wait out side. While she was waiting, Buu came up to her.  
  
"hi Buu!!" Pan blushed.  
  
Trunks was about to open the door to get out when he herd Pan talking to someone.( there school was big but they had thin walls)  
  
"You wanna go out sometime?" said Buu.  
  
Pan blushed "Sure! How about saturday?"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up!" Pan gave Buu her address, then Buu left with a smurk.  
  
"ooooohhhhh!! The boy of my dreams fianally asked me out!" she sighed.  
  
Trunks was deeply upset "Why did she have to like another guy?" Just then he got an idea. " I know! I'll just act like a good friend then, when Boob brakes up with her! ( he didn't know the name! guess he forgot!!) who will be there to comfort her? me!!!" thought Trunks, then he thought again "I can't believe i fell for a girl from the past..." He quickly ran out " uh... hi pan! was that guy Boob. The one goten said you like!?!"  
  
Sorry thats a little short! I was getting a bit tired, and i dont feel like finishing this chapter! so hoped you liked it! I promise i will right more next time! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sorry The last chapter was small! I'll try to make this one longer! O, thanks for the review everyone! keep sending them! ^___^! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
"I can't beleive I like a girl from the past!" He quickly ran out. " Uh... hi Pan, was that boob? The one Goten said you like?"  
  
Pan did I frown "His name is Buu! And I do not like him! He is just a very good friend!"  
  
"Okay, sure, whatever you say!" Trunks hoped that Buu would turn her down. RING! RING! "Oh no! were late for class!" said Pan, she grabbed Trunks and ran down the hall and into a class room. Pan made it just in time. The teacher came a few minutes after Pan avrrived.  
  
"Good morning class, todays assignment is-Pan! Who on earth is that!" shouted the teacher, he pointed to Trunks.  
  
Trunks whispered over to Pan,"No ofense Pan, that's a pretty wierd assingment" Pan bonked Trunks on the head " (- .-') No stupid! He's asking were did you come from! Just let me do all the talking!" Pan stood up "My friend here is name Trunks, he's....from.......Hawwaii!"  
  
"No I'm not! I'm from the future!" said trunks.  
  
"The future?" said the Teacher "Well that explains the funny clothes, but I want some proof!"  
  
"Like what?" asked trunks.  
  
"Use one of your gagets!" said the teacher.  
  
"Ohhh! I know one!" Trunks amied his arm at the teacher.  
  
"No! Not at -" BLAST  
  
Trunks pressed a button and the teacher disapered.  
  
"Trunks! Where did you blast the teacher!" yelled Pan.  
  
"I'm over here!" Everyone turned around and found the teacher at the back of the class. " That was amazing! Class, instead of disecting frogs today, Mr.Trunks will tell use all about the future! Um... is that okay with you Trunks?"  
  
"As long as it's okay with Pan," Trunks looked at Pan. Pan nodded. Trunks walked to the front of the class and told everyone all about the future. He told as much as he can till the bell rang.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks "Wow Trunks! That was the quickest three hour class ever!"  
  
"THREE HOURS! DAMn!" shouted Trunks.  
  
"It's lunch time, lets go grab something to eat in the cafeteria!" said Pan.  
  
"What are they serving?"  
  
"Noodles" said Pan.  
  
"Then lets hurry up and get there!" said Trunks.  
  
The cafeteria  
  
Pan and trunks were happily eating lunch when the boy that Pan beat up the other day.  
  
"Pan! You better give me an apology for what you did to me!" he said.  
  
"Me? Your the one who should apoligize for touching my ass!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Who is this guy?" said trunks as he was gulping down his noodels.  
  
" Just a guy who thinks he's all that" sighed Pan, she begain to gulp down the rest of the noodels.  
  
" If you think your so strong, lets arm wrestle!" the guy reached outhis hand.  
  
" hahahahahaha! If I can beat you up in three seconds, then of course I can beat you in an arm wrestle!" Pan went to go through away her bowl. The guy was furios, once again, Pan had humiliated him. ( uh oh.........) What Pan didn't know was that the guy had a huge bowl of hot noodels behind him. He threw the bowl, trunks saw and quickly jumped up to block Pan.  
  
" NOOOOOoooo!" SLASH!  
  
" Trunks!" Pan ran over " that was tthe most-"  
  
" Braves thing ever? Right?" trunks was waiting for Pan to say that.  
  
" No, that was the most funniest thing, but I guess brave to" laughed Pan.  
  
" Bummer" thought Trunks. Sparks begain to zap all over trunks then- BLAST!  
  
" AHHHHHhhhhahahah!" shouted trunks. All of his gagets exploted.  
  
" Trunks, what happened?" asked Pan.  
  
" My gagets aren't water proof!"" said trunks. " What about my time machine watch!" Trunks rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. He pressed the digit 3045 ( the year he is from) then he pressed " now" button, nothing worked.  
  
" I can't go home.............." Trunks begain to run back to Goten and pan's house.  
  
" Trunks! Wait!" Pan ran after him, but as she passed the guy who slashed the water, she gave him a punch and knocked him out cold.  
  
At the house  
  
Trunks ran ammeditly to his dog.  
  
" Trunks! What are you doing!?!" Pan fiannilly cought up with Trunks.  
  
"I'm seeing if my dog could fix my watch!" Trunks gave the watch to his dog.  
  
"Fixxing, failure" said the dogs voice box.  
  
"damn it!" yelled Trunks "How do I go home now!?!"  
  
"Trunks? Pan? What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you skipped school to?"  
  
Pan and Trunks turned around, it was Goten.  
  
" Your not allowd to skip school! I'm telling Chichi!" said Pan. Goten looked over to Trunks.  
  
" Why so down?" asked Goten.  
  
" My gadgets are all busted! Including my time watch!" said trunks.  
  
" Oh! heehehheehe!" laughed Goten.  
  
" Whats so funny?" asked Trunks.  
  
" this morning, when you came to the kichen, you droped your watch, I tried to give it to you, but you left, so I wore it" said Goten.  
  
" Then who's watch is this?" said Trunks. " ohhhhh yeeeaaah, this is my normal watch!!!!!!!! hahahahahahah"  
  
" We better get back to school, that means you too Goten!" said Pan.  
  
" Damnit!" said Goten.  
  
"And give me back my watch!" said Trunks.  
  
"damnit! I was hoping that youu would forget!" Goten gave it back and they all went back to school.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
Pan and Trunks made it to school before the lunch bell had range( how lucky are they?) They only had one more hour left of school. Their class today was science and the human body.  
  
" For today," started the teacher "You must find a partner,examine their different body parts, write down 6 of your things and hand it in by tomorrow"  
  
" How does that make you learn?" Trunks whispered over to Pan.  
  
" Who cares! There's no hard work and it's not boring! Wanna be my partner?" said Pan.  
  
" Do I know anyone else here.......nope! Then I love you-I mean I"d love to be your partner!" Trunks had no idea were those words came from. " That was a close one!" thought trunks.  
  
" Lets get started! I'll do you first!" Pan walked around trunks a couple of times. " Your pretty tall, your not thin but not fat,your face is light, you have purple hair, ummm....your muscles are pretty big, and your eyes are purple. Now your turn!"  
  
Trunks begain to walk around Pan. " Your a little short, almost as tall as me,your normal when it comes to your body, your face is peach,you have raven hair, you have light/small muscels, your eyes are midnight blue and your very beautiful!" Trunks stoped for a moment," I mean....uh.........your..........I.... your soft!"  
  
" Trunks, you have been acting wierd lately, is something wrong?" asked Pan.  
  
" Yes! I ,mean no! Nothing wrong! I uh... guess I'm not used to such a different place" Trunks begain to sweat.  
  
" Whatever" Pan sighed " Class is over in about 30 more minutes, lets talk about stuff!"  
  
" Like what Pan?" asked Trunks.  
  
" Anything!" said Pan.  
  
" I don't know what to talk about!" said Trunks." Um.....wanna see how to use a cell phone and other stuff?"  
  
" Would I ever!" Trunks spent the rest of the class teaching Pan all of his gagets and how to use them. Pan was really interested and especially with the cellphone.  
  
RING RING!  
  
" Alright class! Have a nice day!" said the teacher. Everyone left the school and went home. Pan asked Trunks if they could go to the town library so Pan could return a book.  
  
"What's a lieberry? Is it a type of berry that makes you lie? Or is it a type of berry that makes you cough up all your lies?" asked trunks.( they didn't have any library's in the future, they had robots give them books)  
  
" Not a lieberry! A library! It's a place full of books that ur allowed to borrow then bring the book back a week later or else you have to pay money" explained Pan. Trunks took out his notebook again and wrote down the information that he had just recieved from Pan.  
  
" Lets go! I wanna see what a li...a li...what's it called again?" Trunks had already forgotten what it was called.  
  
"Library" Pan grabbed Trunks and the went off to the library.  
  
That's the end! Keep sending those reviews everyone! I love them!" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Yaaaaa!!!!!Chapter eight!!whoaaaahooo! Thanks for the review's everyone! The more I get the longer I make my story's,just to remind you to what has happened, Pan and trunks were on there way to the library! Here's chspter eight!  
  
"Library" Pan grabbed trunks and they went off.  
  
THE LIBRARY  
  
Trunks asked Pan if he could explore the library while Pan returned her book. Pan gave him permission, so he went around with his notebook writing down all that he saw. Trunks stoped to look at one of the windows. Outside stood the wierd tree. It was kinda shaped like a girl. Then,out of no where, a girl popped out.  
  
"Did that girl just pop out of the tree!" Trunks got really scared. The girl was starring right at him.  
  
"Trunks! There you are!"  
  
Trunks turned and found Pan. Then he turned back to the tree, but the girl was gone.  
  
"I see you have found interest in that tree" said Pan " Do you wanna know the story?"  
  
"There's a story to a tree?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Along time ago,a women and a man were in love,the man was a king,and the women was a servent in the castle. So of course the man's parents didn't approve,even though the women was very beautiful and sweet. So one night,the the kings parents paid a coupled of men to kidnape the women, kill her, and barrie her somewhere else. The men did as they were told. When the women was killed, they barried her in this little spot you see befor you. The next day, the King set out a search party to find the lady, there was no luck. The king saw his parents laughing.  
  
"What did you do to my love!" shouted the king to his parents. The parents coughed it up. The man was so mad he almost killed his parents, but couldn't. So he demanded them to show them where they had barried her. The parents shrugged because they didn't know. The king had an idea, as a monument to his love he would pick a small spot, and plant a tree, then he would name his land after her. So he planted the seed at this small spot. The next day, the tree had already grown,and the king's parent's had died. The king ran to the tree with shock the tree lookeed liked his love. He killed himself right at that spot. They where lovers till the end. Now legend is that if you love or like someone with all your heart, and you see the girl from the tree, that person will be with you till the end as well,that means your both gonna die loving each other to the end"( ya i know, its cocky, but you dont know the ending!)  
  
Trunks begain to get worried.  
  
"Lets go back home" said Pan. Trunks and pan walked home.  
  
"What if that story is true? But I like Pan and Marron, so will all three of us die?" Thought Trunks.  
  
"Trunks,is something wrong? You havent been talking much" said Pan.  
  
"Or mabe I like one person better than the other, but who?" Trunks was still thinking.  
  
"Trunks......." Pan still wanted an answer.  
  
"But what will happen if Ilike both of them equal?"  
  
"Trunks"  
  
"What if they both like me as well?"  
  
"Trunks"  
  
"Ha! As if Pan likes me!"  
  
"Trunks"  
  
"But if she does........"  
  
"HOLY SHIT TRUNKS! DO YOU HAVE EARWAX THE SIZE OF A BLUE WHALE IN YOUR EAR!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"Has something been on your mind?" asked Pan.  
  
"Think of something Trunks!" thought Trunks. He was trying to think as fast as possible, so he said the first thing that came to his mind "I need to take a krap real bad!" Trunks stook a breath. Then he realized what he just said "Damit! The first thing that comes to my mind is taking a freaken krap! Geez! What is wrong with me!"  
  
Pan fell on the ground as she began laughing and rolling all oner the ground.  
  
"Hahahhahahahahahaahahahaahhahahahahaha!!!!!!" Pan was laughing so hard she began to cry! "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
*fart*  
  
Pan had laughed so hard....she farted! Really big!! Pan was so embarresd. Trunks fell to the ground and started rolling and laughing.  
  
"Ahahahhahahahahah!" This time, Trunks was laughing so hard he started crying."AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!"  
  
Finally, Trunks got up and started pointing at Pan while he was still laughing. Pan turned bright red. She got so bad she cralwed over to Trunks while he was still laughing and-yonk! Pan pulled Trunks pants down! luckily Trunks had boxers, but they were the ones with little dinosuars in diapers and holding rattels!  
  
"What was that for!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Ahaahhahah! Nice dinosaurs!" laughed pan.  
  
"Shut up you fart face!" pointed Trunks.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking you krap hole" shouted Pan.  
  
"At least I don't like someone who's name is boob!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"His name is Buu! And I dont like him! He's a friend!" shouted Pan. "Future Trunks Briefs! Sitting on a fence! Trying to make a dollar out of fifteen cents!"  
  
"At least my name isn't something a use in a kitchen!" A crowed of people begain to surrond Pan and Trunks.  
  
"That's only my first name! Your whole name is a type of underwear!" jumped Pan.  
  
"My middel name is not a type of underwear so there!" Trunks begain to jump as well.  
  
"What is it then? I would laugh if it was Vegtable or a fruit!" screamed PAn.  
  
"Its Vegeta!" shouted Trunks.  
  
"Ahahahahahhah! That sounds like Vegtables! Trunks Vegtable Briefs! How stupid that sounds!" laughed Pan.  
  
Trunks begain to get really mad. "At least my parents are alive!" Trunks made a big mistake by saying that. Pan stopped and there was a long silence. Pan turned around and ran home with tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"Pan! Wait! I'm sorry!" Trunks felt horrible "I feel so horrible"( I told you) "I should do something to make it up for her. Trunks saw a clothing shop to his right, "I know!" Trunks ran immedittly to the shop.  
  
HOME  
  
Pan was on her bed crying."Stupid Trunks! I hate him! I hope he goes to hell!" KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Go away!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Pan I'm really sorry!" said Trunks. He opened the door.  
  
"Get out of my room!" Pan threw a pillow at Trunks. Trunks took out a bag that he was holding.  
  
"I got this for you, since I didn't have any money from this generation, I traded my normal watch for it" Trunks placed the bag beside Pan and left the room. Pan didn't want it, but then she got curios, so she took out the things from the bag.  
  
"Wow!" she said. The bag had a small jean jacket and on the back it said "Pan's # 1" Then there was an orange t-shirt with a little puppy on it,next was some white capreese. "This is amzing! He even traded his own watch!" Pan ran out her room to thank Trunks.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"AHH!" screamed Pan. Trunks and Goten ( who just got home) was holding a big chocolate cake with extra chocolate sprinkles and extra chocolate icing (yummmmm)  
  
"This is my sorry to you" said Trunks. Pan was amazed.This was the the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her.  
  
"Trunks, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" (I told you!) Pan gave Trunks the bigest hug of his life. Trunks turned red immeditly.  
  
"CAKE!!!!!!" Everyone turned, Chichi and Goku had returned home from work. " WOW! We could have never paid for this cake! Who bought it?" asked Goku as he took out his fork from his pocket.( he caries a fork in his pocket?)  
  
"I did sir! I thought I should get something for Pan for letting me stay here" said trunks.  
  
"Your a good guy Trunks! Whats your fathers name?" asked Goku as he took out a knife from the kitchen drawer.  
  
"My father's name is Vegeta briefs" said Trunks.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAA! iT SOUNDS LIKE VEGTABELS!" laughed Goku. " I mean...he sounds like a good man, he must have raised you well"  
  
"Yes sir...." sighed trunks. Goku began to cut pices of the cake, he gave himself the biggest.  
  
"Mr. son, I was wondering if I can stay here longer?" asked trunks.  
  
"You can stay here for as long as your want Trunks, even forever!" said Chichi passing a plate of cake to Trunks.  
  
"Um...... I was also wondering if I may bring my sister" asked Trunks.  
  
"Of course! The more the yummyer-I mean meerier!" said Goku taking a second piec of cake. Pan ran to her room, then she came back with the clothes that trunks had bought her.  
  
"Auntie! Uncle! Look what else Trunks bought me!" said Pan.  
  
"Those are beauiful! Trunks! You didn't have to do that!" said Chichi.  
  
"I also have a present for everyone as well" said trunks. Trunks pressed another button on his arm and a robot appered in front of Chichi. " This robot helps you clean and cook"  
  
"This is so wonderful! Thank you Trunks!" said Chichi " I'll call you Trunks Jr. robot!"  
  
"Goten, I know how much you like my robot dog so you can have this one" Trunks pressed another button and another robot dog appered.  
  
"Its a dog!!!!" I always wanted a dog!!" shouted Goten.  
  
"You have a dog stupid" said Pan. Next, Trunks pressed another button and a computer sized machine appered infront of Goku.  
  
"This machine makes what ever type of food you want, all you have to do is call out what food you want then it will give it to you in 2 seconds." said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! Your like the son I never had!" said Goku as he began huging and kissing his machine" I hope you merry Pan one day!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
thats the end of this chapter! If I dont get at least 3 more reviews then I wont put up chapter 9. please and thank you. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter nine!! I'm geting to love this story more with every chapter!! Well, here it is! Taaaa daaaaaaaa!! ( thanks for the reviews to everyone!)  
  
" Trunks, your like the son I never had!" Goku begain huging the machine " You can marry Pan if you want!"  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Goten "You already have a son!!!"  
  
" Goten! Chill out! When I say son, I mean son from the future!" said Goku " Ice cream with chocolate please!!" a chocolate ice cream popped in front ofgoku. " Wow! Ice cream!"  
  
" Pan, Trunks, can you guys go to the store down the next street to get some milk and bread?" asked Chichi.  
  
"No problem" said Pan and Trunks.  
  
While Pan and Trunks were walking, Trunks began to think "I wonder if I should tell her now, how I feel about her. What if it's to soon, and what if she doesnt like me back? But if she does she would have to break her date with Boob! Muhahah! I gotta take the chance!" Pan looked over to Trunks. At the same time she was thinking to. " Why cant I stop looking at him? EWWWW! I like Trunks! Mabe I should tell him, but what if he doesnt like me?But if he does, then I'll have to break my date with Buu! Thats not faire! But I gotta take my chance!"  
  
At the same time they shouted "I li-"  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" Goten was run with his robot dog in his arms. " Mom said that I could go with you guys! It could be a good chance for my new dog to get some exercise!"  
  
"Goten, your dogs a robot, it doesnt need exercise" said Trunks.  
  
" You know that, and I know that, but he doesnt know that!" said Goten.  
  
"Correction, I do know that" siad the dog's monitor.  
  
"Great! Look what you did Trunks!" yelled Goten.  
  
"You guys are still talking?" said Pan with a grocery bag.  
  
"How did you go to the store and back again so fast?" asked Trunks.  
  
"The store was right beside us and since you guys wouldn't stop talking, I thought I would go into the store" explained Pan.  
  
"Well then lets go back home" said Goten.  
  
HOME  
  
When Pan,Trunks, and Goten were three houses away, they saw a crowd of people at Pans house. Some people were holding buckets. Pan and Goten ran to the crowd. Rushing there way as fast as possible.  
  
"Excuse me" they said. Goten was able to exape the crowd befor Pan did. She came seconds after and saw Goten parilized. She quickly looked over, and frozed as well. Their house was bruned to the ground. "Chichi! Goku! Where are you!?!" shouted Pan. A man sadly walked up to Pan.  
  
"They weren't able to escape, some one tied them, so.." said the old man, he paused. Pan was shocked. She ran out of the crowd and begain to cry. Goten and Trunks ran after her.  
  
"Pan!" they both said. But Pan kept on running. It seemed like she would never stop. Trunks was able to grab her. "Why are you running Pan!?!" said Goten.  
  
"Chichi and Goku died!!" shouted Pan. Goten stopped. There was a pause. Tears begain to go down everyones cheek. The finally, Pan spoke.  
  
"Why..." she said. Trunks looked at Pan. "Why does everyone I love die!! It's not fair!!"  
  
"Thats not true, Trunks and me still love you" cried Goten.  
  
"What are we gonna do now! Where are we gonna live?" said Pan.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
It was Trunks cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Trunks! You have been gone tooooooo long! Come home right now or I WILL go there!!" It was Bulma. Trunks looked over to Pan and Goten.  
  
"What am I gonna do? I just can't leave them like this!" thought Trunks "I know what I can do!" Trunks talked into the cellphone. "Mom, can I bring two friends with me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure, if you want" said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks mom! Your the best!" said Trunks and he hung up. "How would you guys like to come home with me?"  
  
"In the future!" said Goten. "Can we Pan!?!"  
  
"We have no where else to go, so, I guess" said Pan glumely.  
  
"Then you'd better hang on to m-" Trunks was interupted by a barking soung. A dog came running to Pan.  
  
"It's my dog! He escaped the fire!" said Pan huging the dog. " He has an orange cloth in his mouth, what is it?"  
  
"I think I can help" said Trunks. " He took out a lazar and pointed it at the dog.  
  
"Don't shoot my dog!" yelled Pan.  
  
"I won't, this lazar beam shows what the item was belonged to" Trunks aimed it at the cloth. Next to the cloth appered Goku in his orange outfit he always wears.  
  
"It's a piece of Goku's clothing." said Pan. She takes the cloth from her dog. The piece of cloth was in some sort of big triangle. "I can use this as a bandana!" Pan quickly ties the badana to her head. "Can my dog come to?"  
  
"Of course!" said Trunks. Everyone held on to Trunks ( Pan held on to her dog) Trunks pressed his time watch and ZAPP! They were gone.  
  
Future  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Goten landed in Trunk"s room seconds later.  
  
"WOOOOW! I'm the first kid from our home to go to the future!!!! This is AAAAWWWWWWSSSOOMMMEE!!!!!!!!!" hsouted Goten.  
  
"WOW! Lookie at all these buttons!!!!!!!!" Pan quickly begain to press buttons that were on one of the walls. One button said TRAP. "I wonder what this does!" Pan pressed it.  
  
"Pan! Not that Button!!" Trunks tried to stop her, but it was to late. Underneth Pan's feet, a a hole opened and Pan flew right down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she cried.  
  
Pan had landed in the training room were Vegita was.  
  
"We gotta hurry and get Pan befor my dad totaly kills her!" said Trunks.  
  
"I'm sure if Pan tells him she's your friend, he woudn't hurt a hair on her" said Goten.  
  
"My Dad doesn't belive strangers!! :Lets go!!" said Trunks.  
  
"Why don't we go the way Pan did?" asked Goten.  
  
"That thing only works once a day now lets go!!" Trunks and Goten Ran as quick as they couldto the traing room.  
  
Training Room  
  
"Who are you?" said Vegita. (Uh-Oh.....)  
  
"My name is Pan, Im a friend of Trunks" she said nervisly "Are you his father?"  
  
"Dont play with me, whats up with those clothing of yours? There different and ugly!" Vegita wasn't taking any chance. He charged at her with a punch. Since Pan had learned mashularts from Goku, she could fight to. So, Vegita was trying to kick and punch andhead lock, but never could. Pan blocked all the moves like a piece of cake! "So I see you know how to fight, your not that bad"  
  
"Thanks, I learned it from my uncle" she said doging another punch.  
  
"But blocking isn't everything!" said Vegita.  
  
"I know, so guess where I learned this!" Pan punched vegita right acrossed the face.  
  
"How dare you!" Vegita kneed Pan right in the stomach. She plopped right on the grown.  
  
"Uhh........." Pan was in alot of pain.  
  
"Pan! Pan!" Trunks to the rescue!! Yaaaaaaa!(Goten to.) "Pan are you ok?" said Trunks. He held her up. "Dad! What did you do!?!"  
  
"I only kneed her in the stomach, what a weakling" Vegita looked at Trunks."When did you get home?"  
  
"Just now" said Trunks. "Pan! Are you okay?"  
  
"You know her? Opps" mumbeld Vegita.  
  
"Why would you do that to a girl?" asked Goten.  
  
"Who are all these people!!!!" yelled Vegita.  
  
"These are my friends, I brought them from the past" explained Trunks.  
  
"Uhhh.....whats going on......" saiid Pan. She woke up.  
  
"Pan! Are you okay?'' said Goten.  
  
"A little" she looked over to Vegita. "You! Trunks! Stay away from him! He's evil! He hit me! A girl!"  
  
"Chill out Pan! thats my dad!" said Trunks.  
  
"Uhhh.... sorry for the punch" she said.  
  
"Whatever, your the first person to punch me" Vegita was about to leave, then he stopped for a moment "Your uncle must be powerful, I respect that"  
  
"TRUNKS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MISSING!"  
  
Thats the end. :'( I wonder who that is? It could be Bulma, who knows? Find out next on chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I won't put up chapter 10 till I get three more reviews!! 


End file.
